mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Badfikistan
The Republic of Badfikistan is a parliamentary republic established on the northern eastern continent of Barvos by the Anti-Terror Coalition from the ruins of Ukane following the dissolution of the Kanelamic State. It was established as a way to accomodate inter-dimensional badfic refugees fleeing persecution from Fanfic facists, inspired by collective action on the part of the BUN. Whilst in many ways Badfikistan is surprisingly liberal and democratic by Barvosian standards and appears to be a democracy, all of the political parties rely on external patronage for financial support resulting in heavy external influence politically and economically - this was heavily reinforced by the way Badfikistan was initially set up, the ATC members state's apparatus and companies heavily involved in nation building remain entrenched in the Badfikistan economy. There is much corruption amongst politicians and grassroots political movements are routinely surpressed. The first general election saw the formation of an Existentialist-lead coalition with the Communist Party with a narrow majority of 1 MP in parliament, bringing former sidekick Robin to the presidency. Badfikistan entered it's first war against Innovia in support of the UN resulting in Badfikistan annexing half of the Innovian territory on the northern continent and creating some frcition with New Shaderia, it also signed the Treaty of Yerekzi with Isimzia, expanding its territory westward. Constitution Article 1, Territory Badfikistan is a country of the Nurth continent. The Nurth is defined as the mainland Nurth, Lemnos, Barnegat and the island formerly known as germanyland. All land and sea belonging to and aquired by Badfikistan in this region is inalienable and tuntransferable from Badfiksitan. Badfikistan holds the principle that territorial water holds the same status as territorial land and is no less inviolable. Article 2, Flag The flag shall be modelled on the current version of the flag (The Black and Gold Turnip bling flag) with the original Badfiki start instead of the Turnip for history and continuity, a symbol of light that is arriving in Badfikistan from the troubles of the past. The black background for the top ~2/3rd represents the dark past, the journey through space and dimensions to arrive in Badfikistan, the exstitential dread and emptiness of existence in general and the horror of the Badfiki past in particular. The bottom third shall be orange or gold, represneting fertility, wealth, blind etc. These thirds shall be split by a thin white line representing the Artirians, below the Badfikis Article 3, Citizenship Badfiki Citizenship is obtained at birth, through naturalisation processes as defined by law, or granted to ethnically Badfik people of interdimensional (non-Arsinese, non-Barvosian origin). Artirian citizenship is a seperate legal status and is granted to Ethnic Artirians, former Driscoll residents and citizens of Artiria. Article 4, Federation The Autonomous Artirian Region of Driscoll and the Autonomous Artirian Region of Lemnos each have their own legislatures and laws, these may diverge from General Badfiki law though not in any way that contradicts the constitution nor in any way regarding borders or foreign policy. Article 5, Judiciary The Position of Supreme Judge will be head of the judiciary, the last court of appeal and provide interpretation of the constitution. He/She/Xe is the law. At the conclusion of an election, a randomly picked MP will be chosen to appoint a Supreme Judge who will serve for the following parliamentary term. If a judge is prematurely retired or removed then the next in line moves forward and this selection process is repeated. Article 6, Legislature The Parliament of 300 members is the sovereign and make laws by majority. In a clash with other branches of government with no clear legal or constitutional precedent the Legislature is considered supreme. An MP may introduce laws which have 3 cycles to be voted on. Laws enacted in parliament do not automatically apply to the Autonomous Artirian Regions. Ammending the constitution requires a 2/3 majority of parliament plus approval from the legislatures of all AARs. Article 7, Executive: The President shall be head of state and elected by the majority of Parliament following the election. The president may pick their successors for the event of the premature termination of their term. The president may issue decrees and delegate powers where it does not conflict with law or constitution. Parliament may redact these decrees by simple majority. If after 2 electoral cycles Parliament has not picked a president then the largest bloc may pick a "Minority President" though this president will have limited powers of decree. Article 8, Election Badfiki Citizens shall elect the Parliament by party list proportional representation with a threshold of 5% of the vote. The term shall be a minimum of 12 cycles (saturdays). Once an election is called it shall take place 2 cycles later provided it meets the minimum term requirement. To ensure plurality and fair representation for all, the maximum number of seats allocated to any one party is 40%. Snap Elections as ruled by SJ Bfish: require supermajority of parliament to enact as constitution states minimum term, though as is an exception and not an amendment (and also becaus AARs are not obliged to follow the main parliaments terms) the AAR approval is not required). Article 9, Armed forces *Badfiki forces are to pledge to be loyal to their country, constitution and the rule of law. The Armed Forces are divided as follows: *Badfikistan Army: Under command of the President, Soilders must never fire upon unarmed Badfiki citizens, deployment beyond the Nurthern continent requires parliamentary approval. *Internal Security Force: Responsible for policing, under command of Supreme Judge, may not be deployed beyond Badfiki borders *Badfikistan Navy: Under command of the President, in event of a Minority President (Article 7) the leader of the second largest party/bloc assumes command *Badfikistan Air Force: Under command of the President, deployment beyond the Nurthern continent requires parliamentary approval, deployment outside of Badfikistan requires parliamentary approval in the event of Minority President. *Badfiki Silo Forces: Badfiki Silo forces are set to intercept all nukes flying in Nurthern Airspace by default. Minority Presidents may not launch nukes. A president may not prevent silo forces from intercepting nukes in Badfiki airspace. Article 10, Sexual Discrimination: Discrimination of sexual preferences or of gender are forbidden. Article 11, Aquatic Rights: Native Sealife is entitled to Badfiki citizenship, upon the implimentation of this constitution there will be a fishing ban of 1 electoral cycle to allow for the Sealife to appy for citizenship. Article 12, Property Rights: Badfiki Citizens are entitled to property of all materials, goods and non-Badfiki people(s). Forced nationalization is forbidden. Castle-rules apply to the defence of property: any means may be employed against those who violate the Non Aggresion principle Article 13: Currency: The Pepperonian Pip (₱) is legal tender. Article 14: Lassez faire: Some regulation may be required and legislated but otherwise Badfikistan shall follow a Lassez Faire model as Badfiki citizens are free to make their own rational choices. Contractual agreements must be honored or else enforced by Badfiki military. Article 15: Religious Freedom: All people are free to believe whatever, even though it is pointless like everything else. Article 16: Freedom of Speech: Badfiki Citizens are free to say whatever in any format Article 17: Trees Every sunday a random tree is cut down Article 18: Screw SRoD Minimum 25% tariffs on everything from SRoD including people. Any expansion of SRoD territory or influence on the Nurth Continent is to be interpreted as an act of war. Article 19: Lottery National lottery is to be organised by the Randocratic Party. The Randocratic Party recieves the profits. Current government Legislature President tba Supreme Judge Business Fish Mayor of Artiria Nihilist Driscoll Assembly C Bloc Majority Lemnos Assembly Nihilist run Next Election: 5th jan + 12 cycles, maths yo Notable laws Category:Barvos Category:Countries Category:Barvos Nations